Sasuke?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


Sasuke looked at his pink haired teammate, but his attention fully on the girl with red hair with odd purple eyes, he watched as Sakura said something and the girl next to her broke out in laughter, he looked to his left noticing Naruto had his eyes on the two as well and a confused look on his face, he looked like he knew the girl, and it confused Sasuke when that thought made him want to hit the blond. After a few minutes Sakura noticed them calling them over, they stood in front of the two girls when Sakura smiled, "Guys this is Suki Jiraiya." They looked at the girl surprised to see her sizing them up, a smile spread on her face as she looked at her new friend, "Sakura-chan I'll see you tonight still, Yeah?"

The two guys watched more than a little stunned as her appearance became made fully of ice, her hair like woven snowflakes, her eyes remaining the purple that it had originally been, she winked at them as she walked away her hips swaying, every guy's head snapped to her. A smile lit her face, both forms were her true ones but she had always been more comfortable in the one her mother passed to her, her hair was down loose around her hitting her mid back. She spun surprising all the eyes still trained on her looking up at the animal that floated softly landing on her shoulder, her eyes sparkled at the blue dragon her mother made follow her around.

"Do you plan on shocking the entire village my first day here?" The small animal snorted as she begin to walk to her original destination, "Look who's talking your walking around in the frozen state!" She smirked at the small animal that the villagers seemed stuck on, her head turned as her name was called. Her eyes widened a smile formed as the White haired copy nin started walking next to her, she noticed his tense posture and answered what he was dying to know, "It will be out next week."

She was him visibly relax, he was one of the only people that knew the plot of the books he read were all this girl, her father just spiced it up. They walked until she stood in front of, Kakashi knocked on the door both entering the room, she watched the surprise pass the old mans face, "Is your father here too?" She shrugged, "No, I came to direct the books release, he's back in the water." She did air quotes, "Researching."

All three laughed, the Third looked at her, "I remember when that boy brought you here, you were only one, all the people in the room had frozen shocked as you had changed from the small red headed girl to an ice being." She remembered that even though she was so young, she had sat touching things coating everything with ice as her father had tried to explain what had happened, after a half hour the man had sighed, "Her mother isn't normal." That had been an understatement, her mother wasn't human.

She was shocked bake to the present as the hokage asked, "How long will you be staying this time Suki?" She rubbed her head, which looked exotic in this state, "Well I was hoping for a few years if I have permission?" Both men looked shocked she hadn't ever stayed there that long, she pulled out two letters handing them to the hokage, he recognized the writing that of his two ex-pupils. He looked up. "You've spoken to Tsunade?" The girl smiled, "Well kind of she was about ready to pass out and was yelling at the dealer at a poker table." The two in the room sighed shaking their heads, she turned, "I was hoping to join a genin team, I know I'm stronger than that but?" She shrugged her shoulders at that, looking at the leader of the village.

She watched as the man considered, "Kakashi would you be willing to take her on?" She watched the copy-nin seem to consider, "One condition, I want a signed copy of the newest book with authors!" The two men were surprised as the girl made fully of ice smiled two books appearing in her hands, and launched them at the two. They caught them surprised by the title, Kakashi read it out loud none of the people in the room realizing that three genin were outside the door listening, "Itchi Itchi pure power." The three outside looked at each other as the girls voice sounded, "I wrote the whole thing only one author, but I did sign them." They blinked at the book, the white haired man looking at the small girl, "You wrote the whole book, no help?"

A smile formed on her face, "Yeah living around my father I have more experience and none at the same time." The three shared a small smile, they watched confused as she walked to the door opening it letting the three fall in, she bent over looking down at them, three books appearing, "You not old enough yet but I mean I read them." The dropped one on each person, all of who looked stunned. She stepped over the three looking at Sakura, "You guys are great at hiding you presence, but one mistake." The pink haired girl stood smiling, "Enlighten me?" The odd purple eyes shimmered, "I can feel the wind it speaks to me."

The room now full of people watched as she walked away her hair turning it red form and her skin taking a beautiful tan tint. Her clothes now visible as she turned just so they could see her eyes sparkle, a smile on her face, "Kakashi if you're willing to take me…" The way she said it made the whole room fall still her smile widening, "I'll be training in the grounds." She noted the blood on his mask and a small amount rolling down the hokages face. Everyone watched as she did three cartwheels in a row, jumping on the last over the thirds head and landing soundly on the window behind him.

She saluted before flipping out the window catching everyone in the villages attention as her appearance changed again and a cool blast of wind caught her as she grinned, and the only way watchers could describe it was flew to the training grounds. He grass swayed as she softly landed, by the time the others had arrived the place was covered in patches of ice and what Sasuke decided was either diamond or crystal, she looked up, her appearance changed as they walked up, she smiled, "Well I know Sakura well enough, but I should tell all you that don't know about me a little something."

Everyone settled, she leaned against a tree, "Well as you have seen I have two forms both having extremely different powers, Ice you've seen." She paused, "I write as a hobby and love cold weather, barely ever eat and I'm not fully human." She ignored the looks the three younger ones gave and continued, "I dislike quite, people that mope and don't leave the past where it should be." Another pause as she thought, "Ah and I have a past that I prefer to keep there!" You could hear a pin drop when Naruto asked, "Okay question, not fully human?" Kakashi sighed he knew how much she enjoyed talking about this.

Her eyes twinkled as she span, "How old am I?" Sakura guessed, "Twelve?" A huge smile lit her face, "aw you flatter me." She held her face letting it heat, confusing all but Kakashi, as her eyes grew serious she said, "My mother was 1000 years old when I was born I am currently 26, I apparently grow faster than most of my mother's people but not as fast as humans, I am the first mixed breed." Naruto scratched his head taking it in when Sasuke asked, "What are you then?" Kakashi smirked answering for her, "She told you half human." Suki glared at him, "My mother is best way yo put it a guardian, most have control over an element or two, many decide fates of humans." Her hand gestured to the small dragon asleep on her shoulder, "He is my mother's advisor, although you can't understand him, I am able to."

She had been in the leaf for two months now the chunin exams had started and finished, all mourned the death of the third, the funeral had been two weeks ago. Some of the teams had noticed Sasuke's change of attitude around the girl who had taken well to the village. Team seven sat in the ramen bar, Suki was in her human state laughing with Sakura. Sasuke watched her, they had learned about her abilities in both forms and she had caught the eyes of almost every guy in the village, ninja or not.

Her eyes widened at the small animal that flew in screaming, the village had become used to the small odd animal and just watched the two, "Calm down, I can't understand when you talk so fast!" Sakura patted the girls arm worried as her face lost all color and not in the normal way, the others in the small restaurant listened as she spoke her voice choked, "What, no she can't!" The small dragon was frantic, "Suki you need to stop her is she does this she will become fully human!" Suki changed with a huge blast of freezing air, her attention focused on Sakura, "Inform Naruto and Tsunade when they arrive with my father that I had to leave, tell my father that mother has decided to speak to the head. He'll know what that means, if I don't get there in time, I'll be returning with well an ex goddess!"

Mouths fell open at her words as she flew off after the dragon that had been almost squealing. She made it to a set of gates millions of miles away from the leaf, they opened for her, she stomped just in time to her a male voice scream, "Are you insane Koori?" Sighing Suki threw open the door, those in the room looked at her shocked, they had read her path when she was born surprised that she would become stronger than most of those that lived within the gates. Her eyes narrowed as wind begin to blow her hair up and swirl around her, the man sitting in a huge chair smiled, he had been trying to get her to marry him for some time, "Ah Suki, I have missed you."

Her eyes moved briefly to his, "Jin I have told you, not interested." Her voice carried on the wind showing how extremely angry she was, her attention fell on the woman, who looked to have been carved from crystal, "Mother!" Those stationed around for protection cringed at how quite but strong her voice was, the woman looked at her child, "I want to leave!" Suki glared at her, "You left the place 27 years ago, and you snuck out then, me being the result! If you leave again without the consent of those higher you will lose all godly power!"

The girl looked at the man who had skin that looked like fire, hair that flickered like it and the amused look on his face, he had been in charge of the elemental section for a very long time, "Jin if you continue to harass my mother I will be forced to distinguish your flame." No one missed the looked of fear that briefly passed his face, everyone in this plane knew what she was capable of, most times she refused to use her whole power, after the time she had been angry as a child and destroyed a full temple. The man's eyes flashed, "Don't order me half child!"

Many had found as she had grown that her human form was more powerful in this realm and her goddess form more powerful in the human realm, her form flickered her hair turning red her skin tanning, while the wind continued to twirl around her. She noted the look of pure terror on everyone in the room except her mother who had put up a shield around herself and was leaning calmly on the wall filing her nails with a piece of ice she had produced. Jin swallowed, "Suki calm down." Her eyes widened her voice had changed deeper as it did when she went human form in the gods world, "Calm Down! Jin I am sick of the you treat me, my mother and all of the others who live here, my mother will be coming with me and you will leave her alone, she keeps her power!"

The room was quite as she slowly calmed enough so she wouldn't destroy anything, her mother grinned walking out of the huge room waving, "Come on Suki, father is waiting!" Suki blinked after her mother sending one final glare to the fire wielder sitting on the thrown looking as if he would pass out, "I will wait until I have full power! I will challenge you, just wait." She saw the flash of determination in his eyes turned walking after her mother, they were very shortly in the leaf, although an hour had passed, after she had entered the gate, time moved differently outside a month had passed.

As they landed she watched along with others that had seen them approach as her mothers form changed, she was able to take any appearance, and choose the one she had when she had met Jiraiya, her hair was long smooth and white her skin extremely pale and her eyes shined pure violet not changing. Both turned as a voice spoke, "Koori?" They had now drawn a crowd, but everyone but Suki was surprised as the beautiful woman squealed and launched herself at the Sanin. Suki snorted, her attention falling on Sakura, Naruto and Tsunade who seemed out of place.

She walked over sensing something wrong, "What's going on, all of your auras are disrupted?" Sakura looked her in the eyes, the green puffy from crying, "Sasuke left." The girl still in her ice form tilted her head, "Where'd he go?" Her attention turned towards Tsunade, "He betrayed the village Suki, but he left this." She handed her a letter unopened with her name scrawled across the envelope. Her violet eyes met that of now most of the village who had heard of the letter wanting to know what it said, she opened it quickly reading to herself:

_Suki,_

_I have found that I like you a little too much, my mind would wonder where you were or what you were doing. When I had first met you; you had been in human form and I had been mesmerized then, but I find both sides of you enchanting…Suki I love you and believe that leaving will help me get to my goal, my brother killed them all, you are the only one I ever talked about it with, under that tree was one of the calmest moments I've had in years. I hope I will see you again, but I want you to know how I feel._

_Sasuke_

She dropped the letter covering her mouth, all she could do was watch as the fifth hokage picked it up and read it to herself, their eyes met, Tsunades held sorrow and anger. Naruto was asking what it said, Tsunade turned to him saying quite deadly, "Shut up!" Both of the girls parents were now at her side, Koori knelt, "I feel you, it hurts, but you have realized something through this?" The girl looked into eyes exactly like her own, "Yes." Her attention turned towards the hokage, "I'm leaving."

The blond looked puzzled, "What?" Koori stood grabbing the Pervy Sanins hand, "She plans to go after the boy." The crowd that had gathered watched as the girls eyes turned towards her mother and father, "No first I plan to confront Maka." Jiraiya looked confused as the woman next to him gasped, "Suki you can't interfere." The older women knew when her daughter was set, her attention turned to the woman she had met when she was younger, "Tsunade, it is nice to see you again, maybe we can discuss this in a more private setting.

As Team seven, Jiraiya, Koori, Tsunade and Suki sat in the office Suki started the conversation, "Maka is in charge of human fate, she orders the sister that cut the thread and weave life. I will speak to her and see what she has planned for all the people I care for, I know I will live longer than the people I love, but I want to have you all as long as I can." Naruto stared at the girl as Sakura asked, "He told you he loved you?" The small woman still in her ice form nodded, "Yes and I feel the same." Her attention turned towards her mother who sighed, "When a god or goddess falls for a human they are given the ability to convert, they are able to become human, and live a normal life, I found out about Suki before I could make the choice and if I had I would have lost her."

All eyes turned to the girl who seemed to be listening to the wind a power not even her mother had, her eyes shot up, "I know where he is." As they all started asking where she floated up, "No I will fix this and do what I have to." All eyes turned to the girls mother who had taken to leaning on the wall and messing with her nails a habit of hers, as she realized all eyes were on her she smirked, "I can't stop her, the fates predicted one day she would be the strongest of any god or goddess, didn't give any details, but she is already on her way, you want to stop her be my guest and try." Only those closest heard the last part, "Girls got a mind of her own and stubbornness of her father."

Jiraiya sent the woman a glare that she shrugged off, Tsunade sighed, "Everyone will continue with what we had planned, "Naruto you will go with Jiraiya." Koori stood to attention at that causing the Hokage to sigh, "You go to Koori." A smile fell on the woman's lips as she leaned back, "Sakura will continue study under me, everyone Suki can take care of herself." Several Hai's went around and everyone took off in separate ways all but her mother worried for the girl that had just left.

Suki meanwhile stood in front of Maka ready to kill her, "You are letting this happen?" Her voice was deadly catching the attention of the goddess, "Suki you must understand, to stop it someone would have to be able to defeat the entire Akastuki, save both Sasuke's innocent brother and reunite them, curing the human as well, no one could do that." The goddess with flowing purple hair looked up as both had the same idea, "Suki would you be willing to infiltrate?" The shining ice woman grinned, "I will do what I have to save the people I love."

Suki watched as the woman pulled out weaves and begun working a gold thread, "Suki this is your life thread, as you know I only dictate the what the people choose themselves, you will have a long road if you wish to save so many." Suki looked up at the goddess, "I am up to the task." Maka looked at the girl with pride in her eyes, "You have been woven into each Akatsuki member's life, you should be excepted with only a show of strength, Suki?" The girl looked up at the concerned way the woman spoke her name, "Be careful, once the thread is woven any choice you make can cause different outcomes."

Suki gave a nod to the woman looking at her watch she had been here for three hours discussing this, two months and a half months had passed in the human world, she left quickly tracking an aura that she now knew thanks to Maka. She noticed her mother's flare confirming that she knew she had returned to this realm. A small smile formed as she floated looking towards the wind that sent her mothers voice to her, "Be careful Suki, Father and I send you our love." She blinked as Naruto's voice was sent to her loud enough she had to blink, "If you don't get that teme back I get my chance!"

She shook her head, her mind still spinning and frowned sending a soft message to her mother that carried over the wind, "I will be fine." She smirked as the next one while she spoke softly knew Naruto would not be able to hear for a few days, "Don't yell!" She laughed as her mother sent one back that she could hear Naruto in the background screaming, "We love you." She took off stooping at the site of a large bird floating in the air, she floated up next to it and tilted her head at the blond and redhead that seemed oblivious of her, "Hey!" Both jumped the blonds eyes going huge, "Who Sasori you see the ice chick too, un?"

The redhead just grunted staring at her, she smiled laying back letting the breeze carry her next to them, "So where ya headed?" She smirked as they glanced at her then at each other, both blinked as she changed and now a floating tan redhead was watching them while laying on her side. The blond grinned, "That's cool, yeah, could you teach me?" Suki shrugged at him, "Nope natural ability." He frowned pouting, she found it kind of cute but an image of Sasuke popped into her head, causing a soft smile to form.

Her eyes focused on their cloaks realizing that she was in the presence of two Akatsuki members, she landed on the bird, both men had eyes on her, "So your Akatsuki huh? Think I'd be welcomed?" The redhead looked as if he wasn't sure what to do, the blond grinned, "If you wanna try I can take ya, but you might not live yeah?" She grinned leaning back, "Sure, Sure." Her reply puzzled both of them, no one was that confidant, unless they knew they'd win against any enemy.

Both kept glancing at the girl who had somehow fallen asleep, Deidara looked at his partner, "She's odd Yeah Sasori?" The puppet glanced at the girl, "She has a field around her if you tried to touch her, you'd be thrown." Deidara looked just noticing the field of wind whipping so fast around her that it couldn't be seen unless you focused. They landed outside the hideout, having to leave the girl sleeping on the bird, they went telling leader about her and what they had seen. Minutes later every member was out staring at the girl asleep on Deidara's clay creation, Hidan growled, "Enough of this crap!" He went to touch her wind whipping and throwing him away while slicing a good chunk of his arm.

Everyone ignored him, looking to the girl who sat up suddenly her form shifting to pure ice her image holding the pure innocent look snow did. She blinked looking at the group around her, her eyes laid on Deidara and Sasori, she burst out laughing, "Guess I was tired, I hurt anyone?" She heard cussing directed at her and saw the man laying in the remains of a tree, she felt his aura and was surprised. She jumped off the bird which poofed away, she walked over to the man with silver hair, "Whoa, Jashin doesn't bless many people he must like you." The man blinked at her confused, "You know about Jashin?"

Suki blinked at the man, "No I know Jashin himself, arrogant guy thinks highly of his looks and his wife is pretty brutal, but I guess she'd have to be you know being the goddess or destitute and poverty." The man blinked at her confused only thing he could get out was, "I'm Hidan." She nodded placing a hand on his arm healing the damage the wind had caused, she would have to gain their trust to tear them apart. She turned shifting to her human form and walked over to stand in front of the group who were watching her with many mixed emotion. Her eyes fell of a man who looked like an older Sasuke and walked up to him looking him in the eyes, which not many did, and surprised him, "Wow I've heard about you ya know Sasuke said you were an amazing brother, then he went in to how everything happened."

She watched the surprise in his eyes and leaned up whispering in his ear, "But it's not the whole truth is it?" She backed away she laughed at the look of pure shock across his face, she turned as a man stepped forward obviously not happy with her display, "Who are you, Deidara said you asked if you could join?" She placed a hand in her curly red hair fluffing it as she answered, "I am Suki Jiraiya." She watched as realization passed his face, she had known of his relationship with her father and apparently by the look on his face he knew about her.

Her head snapped to the guy in the mask hearing the small whisper no one else could, she walked over her aura pumping as her appearance flipped as it tended to do when she was emotional, she poked him in the chest, "Say that again I dare you!" Everyone had looked at her like she lost it until she said, "The wind carries to me you stupid idiot, repeat it!" She watched shocked as the voice that came from him was not the same deep one of a second ago, she remembered Maka telling her to watch the masked one and that he was dangerous.

She listened to him rant how he was a good boy until she turned sick of it swinging her arm letting a blast of wind throw him through several trees. "Stupid idiot!" She looked at Deidara as he clapped with joy, "I like her, un!" She sent the blond a grin, looking back at the redhead full of holes as he spoke, "I believe we could use you, and the display of power with both Tobi and Hidan shows your strength, I am Pein but you may call me leader." She tilted her head at the others as she learned names, her gaze fell back on Pein, "Hey Holes?"

The clearing got quite as Pein looked at her a vein popping, "Holes?" She shrugged gaining a few laughs with her next comment, "Well look at you, you are full of holes!" He seemed perplexed unable to say anything so she asked, "Where do I sleep?" The man just waved a hand rubbing his temples with the other, "Figure it out." Suki looked around at each guys then turned startling everyone to Itachi, "Wanna share?" The dark hair man just raised a eyebrow shrugged and headed inside, she followed waving to the others.

Three years had passed quickly, she had talked to Itachi about his plan and told him she wouldn't allow it because it would not only effect Sasuke but the leaf badly as well. Itachi learned a year after she'd been there about her relationship with Sasuke, she had taken to letting the wind send his voice to her whenever he was talking. She sighed listening to Sasuke as she recruited a team, only she could hear his voice, she knew he had killed Orochimaru and that he had changed, but she also heard him talk to himself when he was alone, almost like he knew she could hear. Often he spoke to the walls about how much he missed her and wished she was there.

She looked up as a shadow fell over her, Itachi stood there, he sat next to her; her attention on Sasuke's voice when he spoke, "You tell me you plan to stop all that I have planned, but I guess I still don't know how you know all this?" She looked at him erecting a wind barrier so no one could hear, "I want to share something with you." She watched the shock on his face as Sasuke's voice flitted louder he was yelling at his team, "Shut up and find a place to camp." Itachi looked at her as it quieted her eyes had turned towards the sky, "I told you the wind speaks to me, but I haven't explained everything, I can hear anyone I want and speak to those miles away." She looked up at him, "I also am able to speak with the only one who after we have made a choice knows where it will lead."

Her attention turned towards the sky as she spoke, "If you allow Sasuke to kill you without knowing the truth, Madara plans to use him to destroy the leaf and in the meantime another shanobi war will begin." She wrapped her arms around her legs as she whispered the last part loud enough so he could hear, "And Sasuke will loss what he has left of his soul." Itachi watched the girl shocked he had no idea one choice could lead to such a disaster, "Suki if I told him now he would never believe me." Her violet eyes turned to him an expression he had never seen on the happy girl, her eyes were begging him, "Itachi I love your brother, and I know he does me, I'm willing to give up everything I have known to save him, if he doesn't believe I know him, even if he kills you then he needs to know, that you want him to return to the leaf happy."

Her gaze fell from the older man, she had begun to think of as a brother, her eyes looked towards the sky as the man next to her thought, "Suki I will agree to tell him, if you can promise the future you just told me about will never pass." She smiled at him her grin falling as she spoke, "I plan to kill him." Itachi blinked, he was used to her abrupt change in topic, "Who exactly?" Her eyes held furry, "Madara Uchiha, he is the cause of the bad things that are happening and will not stop until the world is destroyed, Itachi, Maka has told me he has cheated getting cut many times and even she is not happy with him."

The man blinked sighing trying to understand the girl, "Maka?" She blinked at him, "Oh right the goddess of fate." He nodded slowly, "I see." Her eyes shinned with fury, "No Itachi you don't a goddess has asked me to kill, and there is a chance when any god or goddess does something so evil they will fall, I may loose myself I will need someone who could bring me back, I will contact my mother but she and my father may not be enough." The dark haired Male seemed shocked by this information, "What will happen if you loose yourself Suki?"

He watched her eyes grow almost dead, no emotion, "I am the first Goddess of both the earth and heaven, I have been found as the most powerful born, I could destroy the earth, but I know if I am calmed right after I will be okay." She watched him and le the information sink in, when he looked up and asked her when she planned to do it her eyes grew almost dead again, "Two days time." Both became quite as she allowed Sasukes voice to float through, they could both tell he was ready to kill one of his team, it was obvious his teeth were clinched as he was almost yelling at Karin and Sugitsu to shut up, stop complaining, and to just leave him alone.

Suki burst out laughing not realizing she was allowing the wind to carry it to Sasuke until his voice said, "Suki?" Her eyes widened, she knew he had known of her ability to cominuate over many miles, she motioned for Itachi to be quite as Sasuke called her name again, she smiled sure her face showed the love she felt, "Yes, Sasuke I'm here." Itachi listened to his baby brother as his voice seemed to calm, "Suki, I've missed you…Wait how long have you been listening to me?" She giggled, "Lets see I started as soon as I found out you had left the leaf, I love you too you know, and you talk in your sleep!"

She glanced at Itachi as Sasuke cleared his throat, the older man leaned forward amused, Suki had an idea, "Sasuke?" She listened at the grunt of him telling her to continue, "I have found out some things and I want to talk to you about them." She saw the panic in Itachi's eyes but ignored it as she started, "Sasuke the murder of your clan, it was ordered by Danzo." She could tell Sasuke had moved from his team and that he was getting upset, "Sasuke clam down and listen, I've been in the Akastuki for about three years now, Madara Uchiha is alive and I have to kill him to avert a future the goddess of fate has said will happen if he lives."

Suki looked shocked as Itachi spoke to him, "Brother?" She heard Sasuke choke, "Itachi, why the h*** are you with Suki?" Suki laughed, "Calm down Sasuke I was explaining to him what I will go through." Itachi interrupted, "Sasuke if she kills with her blood lines she may loose herself, do you understand what I'm saying?" The man sighed as the younger one spoke back hesitantly with a no clue. Suki took over her voice soft, "Sasuke if I lose who I am, I will not be able to return unless in a certain time limit someone is able to ground me and pull me back, if a being of goodness kills it can harm us."

She could see the wheels turning as Sasuke asked, "Itachi? I don't understand why you would follow an order like that?" She could feel the intense sadness from Itachi as he answered, "Sasuke if I hadn't they would have sent someone else that would have killed you too, if it was me at least I could make sure the brother that always looked up to me would live." She tuned out not really listening to the intense conversation until Sasuke called her, "Huh, what sorry I zoned out?" She relished his chuckle, "I want to be with you, I will help if I can, since I know you went paying attention Itachi just explained everything you had told him about the future, I want to go home with both of you."

Suki looked at Itachi who shook his head, he didn't want Sasuke to know how sick he was, she waved a hand an image came in front of her, she knew he saw her as well, she furrowed her eyebrows, "Wow you got hot!" Both Itachi and Sasuke started laughing, Sasuke reached the image swirling, "I'm surprised you still look 12!" She pouted, "Yeah, Yeah, I'm older than you ya know!" He seemed to pounder something, "Suki, how will this work if I age so fast?" She smiled at him and winked, "I have a plan!" She was the smirk on his face and the look in his eyes of pure love.

Itachi coughed, "Sorry to interrupt, but Sasuke I think it would be best if we ambushed Madara, he is strong but if the others are here it will cause complications." Both noticed as her mind started wondering, Sasuke smirked but continued to talk to his brother, it was obvious she hadn't changed to much, he was surprised at how easy it was to just forgive the man he blamed for all the hardships in his life. Suki's violet eyes stared at the image of Sasuke, he would not be happy with what she was planning, but she loved him and would give anything up, even her long life.

She noticed when his eyes focoused fully on her, she smiled as he smirked. She cast a bubble around her so Itachi could not hear her, "Sasuke?" He was still staring at her as he made a hum noise, he blinked as she turned bright red, then her image changed to her ice form so he couldn't see it, he had noticed she would change to her other form if she didn't want others to notice something. He raised an eyebrow at her when she spoke so fast he couldn't understand , she breathed out and slowed down, "Sasuke I love you, but I want you to know I will change after this."

She stared at him scared at his reaction, surprised when he spoke softly, "Suki I have loved you since I saw the messy red curls the first day I met you, I will continue to do so." She smiled at him and nodded when he mentioned Itachi's bird had arrived, she waved her hand through the image causing it to disappear then took down both hearing barriers, Itachi didn't say anything about her putting up the second, but she could tell he had realized.

The day passed quickly, Itachi explaining what she had to do with 'Tobi' and where to lead him, she had started to get closer to the man after the initial incident knowing she would need to be, she had also noticed he was extremely careful with his act around her. She bound out of the room calling for the actor, "Tobi where are you?" seconds later he hopped down the hall, "Tobi is here Suki-chan! What does Suki need with Tobi?" She smiled her own acting skills kicking in, "I am going to take you out!"

She realized what she said only after the man had said puzzled, "Suki want's to take Tobi for a date?" She sighed, "No I found a place with the best candy and want to take you, you'll love it!" She watched him get excited and started pulling her out of the hideout, she sent Itachi a look he moved his eyes slightly telling her he got it. After a while she had taken the lead hearing both Sasuke and Itachi talk to her through the wind, Sasuke had arrived at the same time as Itachi did, he had taken a rout to be there first, she led him to the center of the clearing they were meeting, knowing the others were watching with her power hiding cloaks around them, she scratched her head turning back to Tobi, "I think I'm lost."

She watched his body language change knowing he had either figured it out or was going to finally confront her, she watched him start to take off his mask and grabbed his hand playing the part, "Tobi you don't have to show me your face." She listened to his deep voice, "Suki you've known I'm only pretending for a while, what do you want?" She sighed knowing it was now or never her form shifted to ice, then to everyone's surprise crystal, she felt her mother father and Naruto nearby, he had finished his training but when he had heard he made Jiraiya and Koori take him.

She had never moved beyond her ice form knowing she could but it's immense power was hard to handle at her age, She threw her hand up a mighty wind blowing the man into a tree and holding him with enough force he was unable to move but not enough to break the tree. Her voice had turned deep as she spoke, "I will not allow you to hurt the people I care for, what you have done already is enough, taunting the Uchiha's to try and over take the leaf, then because you felt they betrayed you, let them and even helped kill off everyone." She felt a hand on her shoulder but brushed it off, the power surging through her veins taking control.

Her eyes were having trouble focusing so when she saw Sasuke, Itachi and her father kill the man quickly and turn to her, she was almost completely lost. Her mother's voice rang through, "She's loosing herself, she shouldn't be using this kind of power yet!" She felt someone fight through the wind swirling around her but couldn't stop it, she felt arms wrap around her and a voice in her ear that she couldn't quite place, "Suki, love come back to me!" Her eyes slid open as the wind died and she collapsed unable to stand anymore, Sasuke caught her moving her hair from her face, "Suki you're okay!" That was the last thing she heard as black consumed her world.

Her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she noticed was that her chest had grown, as she sat up she realized her body had curves, she hadn't noticed the two people asleep across the room as she jumped up and looked into a mirror on the wall, she couldn't help it she looked grown and hot. She froze for her body to have grown like this she would have had to be out for years, a pair of arms wrapped around her, she turned stunned Sasuke looked like he did in the fight, "Sasuke!" She threw her arms around him, and pulled back, "How long was I out and how did this happen?" He looked at her body and smirked, "You've been out of it for quite a while, you mom said your had not been ready to handle that kind of power." She looked over his shoulder as a voice said, "Yeah and everyone hit with the wind seems to have stopped ageing, you turned into that overnight!"

She looked at Itachi who was smirking at her, seconds later Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi, her mother and two women she didn't remember meeting. Kakshi laughed at her puzzled look, "Sakura and I arrived with Ami and Kari here just in time to be hit, funny how that worked." She blinked her eyes searching Sasuke's who shined as he spoke two words, "50 years." She froze their clocks had stopped from her power, she looked at her mother who smiled, "You changed and looked to be about seventeen over night and have not aged since." She fell on the chair behind her in time to realize the building they were in was not a human one, her eyes widened as she realized where they were, Sasuke knelt in front of her, "After we were hit, we lived there until it was obvious we no longer aged, your mother brought us here."

She smiled at him, then to everyone's surprise grabbed his face and pulled him into a long passionate kiss, as she pulled away he looked dazed, she hopped up, "Well this turned out better than my plan!" Sasuke had fell over and sat a finger on his lips dazed, Itachi was trying hard to hold his laughter at his brother expense, when Naruto asked, "Wait what was you plan?" Suki smiled, "I was going to give up my powers and become human." That seemed to snap Sasuke out of it, "You would have done that?" She turned to him and nodded, "Sasuke I told you I love you, I just can't believe you waited 50 years for me!"

Itachi burst out laughing causing the woman to draw her gaze at him his on his baby brother still sitting on the floor. She turned back to Sasuke who was bright red, "Yeah well." Koori started using everyone out leaving the two alone. She sat in his lap once he sat on the bed, "Sasuke I am sorry if this isn't what you wanted." She watched amusement cross his features, "Suki, Naruto and Sakura are an item Kakshi and Kari are together, Itachi has Ami, your father has your mother and I have you, I couldn't be happier all the people I love are here, and yes we lost most of those we knew but we turned into an odd family, I love and will stay with you forever!"

They did stay together, and as Suki had promised she had challenged Jin taking over his charge of the elements after winning a fight, they all realized after a few years that while Suki had slept time had stopped completely but when she woke, while they didn't age they were able to have children that seemed to stop aging at the age they did. Sasuke and Suki spent many happy years alone until they had a daughter that looked like her grandmother, Kakashi always joked usually earing a punch from Sasuke that it was his white hair.

Each had an element they could control after about a hundred years, Sasuke wielded lightening; Itachi, fire; Kakashi used fire and lightining; Jariya had the ability to create portals with water which caused a lot of problems; Sakura wielded nature able to control plants; Naruto could manipulate the wind much like Suki but with less strength; Ami had a unique way with animals; Kari was able to control fates to a point.

The group grew close and in some ways was an odd orthodox family!


End file.
